What Do You Have To Protect?
by Danica Blake
Summary: After a battle with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru learns what his father meant when he asked, What do you have to protect? Not a SessRin romance. OneShot. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are from the inspired mind of R. Takahashi and everything else is my poor attempt.

_What Do You Have To Protect?_

"I tell you children, it was quite a sight to behold. Nothing more deadly had ever existed in the Sengoku Jidai…" the old woman paused her tale briefly as if to reminisce "…and I am sure that nothing more deadly—or beautiful exists even today."

"But what about me Obasaan?" a tiny voice piped up. "You said that _I_ was the most beautiful little girl in the whole world!"

"Hai, Obasaan! I remember when you said that to imoutosan, but _you_ said that _I_ was the most fearsome man with a blade that you had ever seen!"

The old woman couldn't help but smile. Her grandchildren were the light of life—especially now in her later years. "Hai children, _you_ are the most beautiful little girl in this world! And _you_—you wield your blade better than any grown man I have yet seen! But when, pray tell, did I say that I was speaking of a beautiful little girl? Or even…" the woman's smile grew, "…a man?"

Both children stared at their grandmother in obvious confusion.

"Hn," the woman said satisfied at the reaction.

"Now that I have your attention children, listen carefully to the story, for I will only tell it once. Your mother does not like it when I tell you such stories—some rubbish about violence and innocent ears. Bah! I told your father these stories when he was around your age." The old woman waved her hand as if to dismiss their mother's warnings as utter nonsense—after all, she had _seen_ much worse at an even more tender age.

"A long, long time ago, when Japan was still overrun by warring feudal lords, there lived a race of beings not completely unlike ourselves. These were the youkai—the demons. Now these youkai were not like what we call demons today, these demons could be either good or bad, they had impossibly long life spans, could travel faster than a jet plane and some—some were very beautiful and kind. But _all_ species of youkai had one thing in common—regardless of how pretty, or gentle, or kind they could be—they were fierce in battle and often quite merciless to their enemies."

The old woman paused to take a sip of her tea.

"My story, children, involves one of these youkai, an impossibly beautiful creature—a noble. He was Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Traveling with him were his retainer—a tiny toad youkai, and a little human girl whom he always allowed to tag along—even though she was sometimes a hindrance."

"Was the little girl as pretty as _I_ am, Obasaan?"

The old woman tried vainly to check her mirth and covered her laughter with a short cough. "No darling. While the little girl did look a lot like you, she was definitely not as pretty as you are."

"Now, kiite kudasai, and no more interruptions okay?" she said sternly.

"Wakatta, Obasaan!" the children answered.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, there was Sesshoumaru-sama and his companions as well as the youkai lord's greatest foe—his hanyou half-brother Inuyasha. Now, because of his half-human heritage, and out of pure jealousy, Sesshoumaru hated his brother Inuyasha and did everything he could to hurt him and his human companions and most importantly, steal Inuyasha's sword."

"Who did Inuyasha travel with Obasaan?"

"And Obasaan, what's a hanyou?"

The old woman smiled indulgently, remembering that they _were_ children after all—and children were _always_ full of questions. Just look at my childhood! she thought, I was constantly asking questions and exploring—even when I shouldn't have been. It's a wonder anyone ever put up with me—_especially_ one such as…"

"Obasaan…Obasaan! You didn't answer our questions!"

The old woman snapped out of her reverie at the voice of her clearly annoyed grandson.

"Arigatou, children. I was lost in my memories again. A hanyou, is a half-breed—half human and half youkai. They were disliked by almost everyone, because humans feared the youkai half while the youkai despised the ningen half. As for your question, little one, Inuyasha traveled with a strange pack—a beautiful human woman from the future, a monk, a demon exterminator and a little fox youkai pup."

"Now back to my story…"

It was a particularly hot summer's day. The sun was beating down upon a strange trio of travelers—a toad youkai servant named Jaken, a large dragon and a tiny human girl. There was very little in way of breeze, so the girl and the toad youkai were cooling themselves under a tree with the giant dragon Ah-Uh standing guard nearby. The great lord Sesshoumaru had left them earlier that morning, returned in the afternoon covered in blood that was not his, and then—without any explanation had disappeared again!

This strange behaviour greatly unsettled the little human. _Her_ Sesshoumaru-sama never acted _this_ oddly. The youkai lord was usually impassive—some might even say cold—but when he had returned that afternoon he had actually _smiled_. It left the little girl puzzled and more than a little frightened, the toad youkai had tripped over the Staff of Two Heads and had even thrown a rock at his own head to assure that he wasn't seeing things. Even Ah-Un had looked startled!

"Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama _wake up_! Where did Sesshoumaru-sama go? Why was he all bloody? And when will he come back for us? Jaken-sama?"

"Be quiet you noisy ningen! Speak any louder and Sesshoumaru-sama will leave you here for being a bigger pest than that flea Myouga!"

"I'm sorry, Jaken-sama," the girl whispered. "But when will Sesshoumaru-sama be coming back to get us? I'm worried about Sesshoumaru-sama, he could be hurt!"

Muttering something about "stupid, pathetic, filthy ningen children who should know better than doubt the prowess of the great Lord of the Western Lands," Jaken turned onto his other side and promptly went back to sleep.

With a sigh, the little girl decided that she was going to find Sesshoumaru-sama herself. After all, he could be lying injured somewhere—just like he was when she first found him!

"Ah-Un! We have to find Sesshoumaru-sama right away! He could be hurt and Jaken is just lying there doing nothing—and he could be dying!" With that, the little girl began to sob. Truly, she was heartbroken at the mere thought that her precious lord could be injured.

As if in understanding, the two-headed monster nudged the girl and gestured for her to climb on his back.

A wide grin replaced the girl's tears. "Arigatou, Ah-Un! Let's go find Sesshoumaru-sama!"

With that, the large dragon took off, and soon, both he and the girl were soaring through the air—low enough to the ground to spot their missing master, but far enough away to avoid any wayward arrows from human hunters.

The duo did not have far to travel, and after several minutes they landed in a field. Several hundred feet away stood a tall, imposing figure, completely still in the middle of a grassy plane except for his long hair which blew away from him in the now present wind.

The Lord of the Western Lands was unaware of his audience, and he paused momentarily to sniff at something unseen, just over the hill ahead of him.

Another cold smile graced his features.

The hanyou was bleeding again.

_Today father, I shall claim my true inheritance from that filthy hanyou._

A white blur, Sesshoumaru sped towards the source of the blood, leaving his curious and worried companions behind.

"Come on Ah-Un, we have to follow him!"

Sesshoumaru came to a stop just behind Inuyasha's group and observed the bloody hanyou being supported by his pathetic human pack. "What's the matter little brother? Can't you walk by yourself? Or do you need the help of these filthy ningen? he asked with a sneer.

The group in front of him quickly spun around to face their attacker.

"Feh. Lemme go guys. I can still take this overgrown, one-armed bitch."

Sesshoumaru's mouth tightened at the insults and reference to the arm his brother had long ago cut off. "Come on Inuyasha," he taunted quietly, "this bitch will show you who is the alpha here."

With that, the brothers attacked, and steel rang as Tetsusaiga and Tojikin met once again in the heat of battle.

The brothers were largely unaware of their audience, cautiously circling one another before launching their attacks. Inuyasha's pack stood by, knowing they were helpless in the fight between the brothers—and unknown to everyone, on top of the hill sat a little girl astride a giant two-headed dragon.

"Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru-sama is tiring! I can tell! Inuyasha is injured, but he is fighting for the lives of his friends as well. Ah-Un—we have to help Sesshoumaru-sama!"

If a dragon could frown, this one would have made use of such a facial expression. From the past, Ah-Un knew that Sesshoumaru would not appreciate any interruptions during a battle. No, only if Lord Sesshoumaru was in mortal danger—only _then_ would he intervene.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Your aim is terrible little brother. Try again." Almost leisurely he defended against Inuyasha's strikes, giving the onlookers the distinct impression of a puppy toying with a hapless mouse.

"You will never have the Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru. And you want to know why? Because our father didn't think you were worthy."

With a growl, Sesshoumaru did exactly what Inuyasha had hoped. He charged angrily, and with little thought.

"Ah-Un, we have to go now! Sesshoumaru-sama is in trouble!"

Just a few more moments more, thought Inuyasha, ignoring the large blur that was speeding towards them.

"Bakuruya!"

There was a loud, piercing scream, a growl and then a crash as Ah-Un's battered body fell to the earth. He died protecting the lord he served, at the request of the little girl he loved even more than the master for whom he died.

Ah-Un's sacrifice was partially in vain however. Sesshoumaru was injured—and injured badly. His haori and hakama were slowly changing colour, matching his eyes which were now bleeding red in anger.

"_You_, hanyou. You will die a most painful death. Demon Aura!"

Inuyasha struggled to defeat the strong aura radiating from Tojikin, but he was severely injured. Weak and in pain he fell to his knees, screaming in agony.

"Watch your filthy mortal pack die Inuyasha," he said. "What do you think they would look like if I used the Dokkasou? Hmm?"

Sesshoumaru-sama was smiling again. The little girl stood nearby, watching in horror as the man who brought her back to life cruelly inflicted pain upon his brother.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Please, let us go home!" she shrieked.

Startled, the demon lord turned to face the girl. How long had she been there?

This was the distraction Inuyasha needed. With one last spurt of energy, he grasped his father's only gift to his hanyou son.

"Kaze—Kaze no Kizu!"

With that, the hanyou son of Inutaisho breathed his last—content to have saved the lives of his companions.

"NO! Lord Sesshoumaru!" the little girl was beside herself, screaming her lord's name with tears running down her face.

"Cease your screaming" said a hoarse voice.

Shocked, the girl's eyes flew open. "Lo—Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"_Omae ni mamoru mono aru ka?_" Lord Sesshoumaru laughed. "Do you have something to protect? Fa—Father—you were a wise one indeed. A pity you could not have bequeathed that to your sons!"

Blood poured out of Sesshoumaru's wounds and his mouth. He coughed, gagging on his own fluids.

"Mi—miko!" and then again, stronger, "Miko! Protect her," Sesshoumaru tried gesturing to the little girl who had once offered him food in a forest and made him flower wreathes in the fields.

"Protect her."

Kagome looked up at the dying demon lord, tears running down her face as she cradled Inuyasha's body in her arms. She could not find it within her to deny Sesshoumaru's request. Hate him as she did for murdering her lover, she knew she would look after the child.

Kagome nodded her assent.

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru looked at his little girl. She was in pain now, but later, when she grew older—maybe then she could understand.

"Go with Kagome. She will protect you."

"But I want to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama forever!"

"Where I go, you cannot follow. Promise this Sesshoumaru—promise me that you will remember this Sesshoumaru when he is gone."

The girl's tears renewed themselves.

"Hai, hai. Wakatta Sesshoumaru-sama. I will never forget you." With that, the first son of Inutaisho, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands died at the hands of his brother. He died with a contented smile gracing his features.

After all—he had found what he had to protect, and, before his death, he had ensured her continued safety.

"Obasaan! That's so sad! What happened to the little girl? And Kagome-san and the rest of Inuyasha's pack?

"One question at a time little one. After burning the bodies of the brothers, the little girl, Kagome and the rest of Inuyasha's pack traveled to a well. Then, after goodbyes had been said, the little girl and Kagome climbed down into the well—and into a time long after the Sengoku Jidai.

"What happened to Jaken, Obasaan?"

The old woman paused. "I do not know. I can only assume he went back to the Western Lands."

"Obasaan—you never told us the little girl's name!"

At this, the old woman smiled at her beautiful granddaughter. "The little girl's name was—Rin."

"But that's _my_ name, Obasaan!" she exclaimed in surprise.

The little girl's brother, several years older and possessing slightly more wisdom, gave his grandmother a measuring look. "It's also _your_ name, Obasaan," he whispered softly.

Rin smiled. He face was wrinkled by the passage of time, her teeth, no longer the bright white they once were. Yet, one facet of her smile still remained—that facet which once captured a youkai lord—it lit up her entire face, and as Kagome had often swore, the entire room.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, it is my name as well."

Rin slowly got to her feet. Movement was difficult now in her old age, so she reluctantly grabbed the cane her silly son insisted she use. "Off to bed with you now children—its very late."

After gently brushing her lips against the foreheads of her grandchildren, Rin made her way to her own bed.

That night, a little girl dreamt of flower fields, and dragon rides through the clouds. Her brother used the time to examine the sword he had received from his grandmother who had inherited it from her Aunt Kagome. And an old woman lay in bed, finally allowing her tears to slowly run down her face.

A smile graced her lips through the tears as her breathing slowed, and then finally stopped.

With her last breath, she repeated the words her Sesshoumaru had whispered so long ago.

"_Omae ni mamoru mono aru ka?_"

* * *

Translations/explanations: 

Obasaan: Grandmother

Hai: Yes!

Imouto: Sister

Kiite kudasai: Please listen

Wakatta: Understood or I understand.

Hanyou: Half-youkai; half-breed; generally a term of contempt

Ningen: Human

Kaze no Kizu: Special attack that can kill 100 demons with one strike

Bakuruya: Tetsusaiga's ultimate technique; reflects an opponent demon's energy back with the added power of the Kaze no Kizu

Demon Aura: can be manipulated and forced towards an opponent, causing them great pain

Dokkasou: Poison Flower Claw attack; basically his claws shoot out poison that can melt flesh

"_Omae ni mamoru mono aru ka?_": What do you have to protect?

A/N: Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I killed everyone—well, almost everyone. Uhm, to be honest, I don't know where any of that came from. I sat down to do my summer school homework and this came out—a strange not so little one-shot.

I guess I should start my homework now.

Please review!

Danica


End file.
